


The Hair Piece

by jjjean65



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjean65/pseuds/jjjean65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's reaction to Blair's short hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hair Piece

## The Hair Piece

by Jean

Author's webpage: <http://adult.dencity.com/Jean65>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine. Theirs

* * *

**Jim reflects on the changes to Blair's hair.** 

by Jean 

I don't know what shocked me more. The lack of hair or my reaction to the fact it was gone. 

Okay, so he'd copped a bit of stick about it at the academy. He had complained that even tied up it was inthe way. 

But I never thought he would cut it. He always said he never would. 

It was the thing I noticed first about him all the time. I suppose it was what most people noticed first. His main feature. The curls, its length, the shine and bounce - geeze I sound like a shampoo commercial. 

Now that it was gone, there was, not nothing more something. An explosion of noticing. 

Noticing the curve of his nape, the pale colour of his skin, how his hair curled not just in waves but curls around his forehead. Close and short. 

His eyes betrayed his concern at my opinion, his deep blue eyes intense, wating for me to pass judgement. I could see his lips trembling with unsaid words, possibly he had thought of a million snappy comebacks to any knock down he thought would come from me. That made me stop to think. 

When had what I thought of him and how he looked become so important to him? I looked at him again, really looked this time. I gave a small smile. I didn't just like what I saw, I loved it. 

"Hey Chief." 

"Jim, man. So... what do you think?" He gave a vague guesture to his temple with one hand. I noticed the other was tightly clenched. He wasn't sure of my answer. 

I decided it was time for one of us to be honest. I kept my eyes on him as I drew in a breath and sighed. 

"I never got to run my hands through it. Now it's not long enough." 

I watched as his eyes widened and I saw desire flare in their depths. He stepped forward as I lifted my hand to gently touch the curls at his neck. 

His hand covered mine,he looked up and whispered, "It's still long enough to hold on to." He gave a shaky lick of his lips and smiled. 

I nodded and drew him closer. As my eyes slid shut I realised that yes it was long enough to hold on to, and I was never letting go. 

End 


End file.
